beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tsuki keert terug!
Tsuki keert terug! Door Tsuki Tendo De straten van Glinsterstad waren bedekt met gouden, glinsterende confetti.Het was een feestdag, zo een waar niemand eigenlijk weet waarover het nu eigenlijk ging. Stil was het er niet, want de vele kleine groepjes kinderen waren vrolijk en joelend met hart en ziel aan het blayden. Aki, Kyoya, Masamune, Gingka, Madoka, Ryuga en Myazakki waren aan het genieten van een middaguitje. De jongens zaten meer te eten en de meiden toonden met veel plezier hun aankopen aan hen. Masamune trok maar een vreemd gezicht bij alles wat Aki had gekocht, hij betaalde namelijk alles en het zag er wel heel erg duur uit. Kyoya zat koppig naar de lucht te kijken en mompelde onverstaanbare woorden die alle anderen irriteerde. Aki legde met een zucht alles terug in de papieren zak en wendde zich tot Kyoya, ze wist al wat er gaande was en wilde een poging doen om hem op te vrolijken. Ze nam een stoel en ging naast hem zitten, hij zat wel in omgekeerde richting, en volgde zijn blik de lucht in waar ze een wolk in de vorm van een tijgerkop zag en haalde diep adem. "Zet je er overheen", begon ze en keek naar haar handpalmen, "Soms is het verlies van een geliefde een kans voor een nieuwe" Aki had al iemand in gedachten, maar eigenlijk vond ze haar niet zijn type en was het niet het geschikte moment. Kyoya sloot zijn ogen. "Je weet er helemaal niets van!" snauwde hij haar af. Ze deinsde achteruit en keek naar Masamune. "Misschien begrijp ik jou niet, maar ik begrijp het gevoel wel". "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg hij opeens geïntreseerd, maar keek haar niet aan. "Wel, ik dacht namelijk dat Nile mijn grote geliefde was, maar toen werd ik verliefd op Masamune snap je?" Kyoya grinnikte. "Nee, eigenlijk niet. Wat zie je in die idioot?" Aki werd rood van woede en snoof. "Dat bedoelde ik niet!!! Je moet Tsuki gewoon uit je hoofd zetten, ze komt niet terug!! Nu niet en NOOIT niet!!!" raasde ze niet lettend op wat ze nu eigenlijk zelf aan het zeggen was. Kyoya trok grote ogen en liet bij het thumb|left|Aki wil dat Tsuki terugkeert naar Kyoyaopstaan de stoel met een kletterend geluid vallen. Aki knipperde verbaas met haar ogen, ze begreep niet wat er was. Ze dacht aan de dingen die ze net had gezegd en met een plop-geluidje petste ze haar handen voor haar mond. ''"Wat heb ik nou weer gedaan!" ''dacht ze. Ze begon met haar vuist tegen haar voorhoofd te bonzen terwijl ze zichzelf stomkop bleef noemen.Ze stond recht en begon meteen achter hem aan de vochtige klinkers op te lopen, de miezerregen had de straten nu al natgemaakt en zorgde ervoor dat Aki af en toe even uitschoof. Ze liep haastig en klungelig de zijstraat in te lopen, meteen wetend dat het zo'n typische doodlopende straat was zoals ze in de films zag. Ze kwam inderdaad uiteindelijk bij het einde aan en stond nu met open benen te hijgen en haar tong lag op de grond. "Idioot..." zei Kyoya. Aki keek op en zag Kyoya zitten; de Kyoya die ze kende van voor hij met Tsuki was. Hij was weer sceptisch en koppig. "Het verlies heeft je echt wat gedaan heh, ik begrijp het nu" zei Aki toen ze weer beheersd kon ademen. Haar stem sloeg over toen ze dat zei en hij hoorde het medelijden in haar stem. "Tsuki bracht echt leven in de brouwerij, vooral bij jou" Kyoya stond opeens recht en nam haar bij haar nekkraag. "Niet zo praten!!!" "Maar ik...euh.." Kyoya gromde. "Je praat over haar alsof ze dood is!! Hou je kop gewoon, blonde trien!" dreeg hij, als de oude Kyoya die iedereen haast niet meer kon herinneren. Aki duwde zijn hand weg en stopte hem in haar zak. "Het spijt me" fluisterde ze en wenkte hem om terug naar huis te keren... Eenmaal thuis aangekomen was Ryuga meteen druk in de weer met het eten. Iedereen kwam meteen de keuken in toen ze de geur opvingen van de kruidige kip die al op een dienschotel in het midden van de zwarte keukentafel stond. Iedereen had plaats genomen aan de ebbenhouten stoelen en begonnen al meteen te watertanden. Gingka, hongerig en kwijlend als het maar kan, stak al meteen zijn hand uit om een lookbroodje te pakken toen opeens Ryuga met zijn pollepel op z'n hand sloeg. Het enige geluid was de pets zelf, Gingka keek naar zijn hand en begon toen even te sniffen. "Huilbaby's" sneerde Kyoya en stond met gekruiste armen nu in de deuropening.thumb|Kyoya mist Tsuki. Iedereen keek opeens om en staarde hem vol verbazing aan. "Honger?" vroeg Ryuga met een brede grijns en hij zette gretig een bord neer, maar Kyoya schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik eet jouw troep niet!" zei hij luid, maar op een rustige toon. Hij wilde net omdraaien en vertrekken toen Ryuga begon te bulderen. "Toen Tsuki hier was at je alles wat ik je voorschotelde!" en dat was de druppel. Kyoya stormde op hem af en wilde hem een mep verkopen. De deur sloeg met een luide dreun open en verbrak al de spanning toen de wind met een huilend geluid binnenvloog en een vrouwelijke gestalte in het gangpad stond. Aki's mond viel open en algauw thumb|left|196px|Tsuki is terug!volgde de rest, behalve Ryuga en Kyoya. Het meisje lachte breed,maar keek serieus toen ze Aki in het vizier kreeg. "Aki, wil je alsjeblieft stoppen met me als een idioot aan te kijken" Aki klapte haar mond dicht en begon toen te juichen. "Tsuki, je bent terug!!!" gilde ze luid en ging op haar af, Tsuki's groen-bruine ogen sperde open zoals bij Kyoya en ze gaf Aki een duw tegen haar voorhoofd."Blijf van me af!" beval ze en Aki liep grinnikend naar achter. "Weg van Kyoya heeft jou ook geen goed gedaan" Tsuki haalde haar andere hand uit haarzak en begon rond te kijken, heel even, toen ze haar Kyoya in het zicht kreeg. Kyoya keek haar ook aan, maar met een blik vol pijn die Tsuki een diepe steek in haar hart gaf. "Kyoya" fluisterde ze. Ze keek naar haar met zand bekleedde broek en trok haar vingertop handschoenen die ze van hem kreeg een voor een uit. "Doe niet zo Tsuki, je bent nog steeds welkom hier" zei Ryuga rustig. Hij gebaarde met zijn hand richting de trap, "Ga je maar opfrissen als je wil" Tsuki knikte en liep langzaam naar boven, af en toe keek ze over haar schouders naar Kyoya die teneergeslagen de grond inkeek. Nog een keer fluisterde ze zijn naam, daarna sloot ze de deur en gaf ze alle hoop op. Categorie:Anime Categorie:Tsuki